All I Want For Christmas
by Rachel L. M
Summary: Roy and Edward end up drawing eachother for Secret Santa, but neither of them knows what the other wants. But they'll find out soon enough. Co-Written with Tenchi Kai.


Disclaimer: We don't own FMA.

A/N: Another fic co-written with Tenchi Kai. (I know, were brilliant)

All I Want For Christmas

It had apparently been a tradition around the office since the crew had been assembled and despite that fact, it was still a tradition Ed would have preferred not to be a part of. Secret Santa? Really? These were soldiers for crying out loud. Didn't they have better, more important things to do?

Still, Edward reluctantly drew a piece of paper from the box and walked over to the corner of the room where he could unfold the piece without anyone spying the name. He slowly undid the creases and read the name. _Fuck_. How in the world had he gotten stuck with Roy's name? This thing _had_ to be rigged.

Now that he thought about it, there was a bigger problem. What was he going to get the bastard? For all the time he'd known Roy, they never really talked much outside of the simple subjects, weather and work. Ed looked up to see the Colonel drawing a name of that cursed box.

Roy blinked at the paper twice. There was _no _way this could be right. He drew Edward's name, and the black-haired man was hoping for anybody but him. He looked up, and noticed that Edward looked as shocked as he was. Ha. Well, this was going to be interesting.

"Well, did everyone get a name?" Riza called out, as she drew from the box.

"Sure did," Roy called out, pondering how the heck he was going to pull this off without making Fullmetal angry, blush, or otherwise full of an unnecessary emotion.

But he couldn't, _couldn't, _let the boy know he was thwarted. He slipped the piece of paper into his pocket and made his way over to Fullmetal.

Smirking down at the boy he said "Gonna let me guess who you got that has you so flustered?"

Ed growled at the older man "Get out of my damn business. And it doesn't look like you're so confident yourself."

Roy laughed a fake little laugh that luckily Ed didn't catch. "Are you kidding? I've done this for years."

"And I bet you screw it up every time."

"This year I have it down." He said patting Ed's head because he knew it would piss him off, then walked away to see who ended up with who. Maybe he wasn't the only screwed one.

Ed frowned after Roy left (he was too distracted to be mad at the pat Roy gave him), staring down at the paper again, hoping it would magically change. Seriously, this was _not good_. He began to walk out the building, folding up the paper and putting it in his pocket. But it wouldn't end there, would it? No, of course it wouldn't!

"Hey, brother, who'd you get for this Secret Santa thing Riza told me about?"

She was so dead later. "Roy." He poked at the paper in his pocket, still hoping it would magically change. The way Roy looked through him before…he never felt so strange.

"Really? What are you getting him?"

"Not sure, Al…"

"That's no good, Brother. You have to have some idea."

"My only idea would be a good automail fist in his face."

Al frowned at his brother. "Come on; let's get back to the dorms. I'll help you think."

Roy sat at his desk with a piece of paper and a pen in front of him. What he was trying (and failing quite miserably) to do was make a simple list of gifts he could get for Edward. He stared down at the paper, so far he had…well, nothing. He let his head hit the desk, catching the attention of the other person in the room.

Havoc looked up from his work, his signature cigarette hanging loosely in from his mouth. "What's gotcha ya' down boss?"

"This stupid Secret Santa business," Roy replied, pulling his head up from the desk and resting it on his left hand.

"Well, Boss, I don't mean to get into your business, but why don't ya' just ask whoever you got what they want?"

Roy blinked, and did the math in his head for a moment. There was a flaw in Havoc's plan; see, that would entail letting Edward know two things. One, that he had pulled his name. And two, that he didn't know him as well as he told Edward he did.

But did he have a better idea? "Thanks, Havoc." That was a sarcastic remark.

Havoc shrugged and went back to work, but not before muttering "Everyone knows you got Ed anyway and y'all are just too stubborn with each other."

"What was that, Lieutenant?" Roy asked.

Jean quickly thought about the consequences of being straight forward with Roy and decided they didn't matter that much. "If you two could just grow up, suck it up, and finally admit everything to each other, this would be easier. You're just too much alike, stubborn and proud."

Roy scoffed, yet he couldn't help but think that what Havoc had said was true. He sighed, pondering on why he hadn't figured that out before.

Al had glared at his brother after suggesting many things, asking calmly why he couldn't just ask Roy what he wanted for Christmas. Ed kept making up excuses, and finally Al had had enough. He told Ed that he was full of metal, just like his nickname suggested. Then he said the Flame Alchemist was the same, and that's why they never got along.

That's when Ed blinked, and took it all in. Al was right.

That's how it usually worked out. Somehow, though he couldn't even imagine being able to just walk up to Roy and ask what he wanted for Christmas. The man would just laugh at him and tell him something he knew Ed wouldn't be able to get and make some stupid joke.

Dammit, he needed to figure something out. He lay back on his bed and stared up at the slightly cracked ceiling of the dorm he shared with Al. After an hour or so of contemplation he decided Al was right and headed for the office, Roy should still be at work.

Ed already knew this wouldn't be easy, but he would do it anyway. As he got closer and closer to Roy's office, the more and more he wanted to turn around. Part of him wanted to do this because he wanted to prove he wasn't like Roy; that he was the bigger person. The rest of him was completely clueless why he was so worried about it.

Ed didn't bother stopping when he got to the office door, and barged in the same way he always did. "Well, mister god complex, I hope you're happy."

Roy was honestly surprised to see Ed in his office. "What should I be happy about, really?"

"I got you for Secret Santa, and I have _no clue_ what I should get you."

Roy stared at him for a minute, amazed at his luck, and the boy's bad luck. Everyone hated getting Roy. "Well, I got you and I haven't a clue what a sixteen year old kid wants." Roy stared at Ed a minute longer. "Especially one like you."

"Well, I'll tell you what I want if you tell me first." Ed said. He had been the one to suck it up and tell Roy, he was going to get what he wanted first.

Roy had thought long about what he really wanted from Ed, though he doubted the boy would understand him. He wanted Ed. He knew Fullmetal would never return his feelings, but he was going to have to tell him eventually and now was as good as ever. "You."

"Excuse me?" Ed asked, turning red.

"You."

Ed bit his lip, wondering if what he heard was correct. He face was a brilliant red. After the acceptance of what just occurred, a question popped in Ed's head, and then out of him mouth. "Why?" He said the question more to himself.

It wasn't that he didn't want Roy, that's not why he said that. It was because he had screwed up so much over the train wreck that was his life, and Roy had been there every time. How could Roy – of all the people in the world – want him? How could Roy want him, after he saw him without his arm and leg – that was a large weakness, not to mention deformity?

"Ed, does everything have to make sense? Does everything have to add up, or be buried in logic?"

Ed bit his lip even harder, and looked up at Roy, who was still behind his desk. He opened his mouth to answer, and then he realized something. "You have a point."

Roy smiled half-heartedly. "I almost always do."

Ed just shrugged. "So, I guess you want to know what I want?"

"It would be nice."

Ed took a deep breath. Surely Roy had noticed the way he was almost happy when the confession of feelings had come forth. "I…I'd be happy just to have you." Ed stuttered out, lowering his head as if it were a shameful thing.

Roy came to stand in front of the boy, lifting his chin. He really hated when he didn't look him in the face. "Let's just chalk that one up to equivalent exchange." He smiled.

"Let's not. I'm sick of hiding behind excuses. I love you Roy. I don't know if I always have, but I always will." Ed said, reaching up slowly to hold Roy's hand, smiling just a bit weakly up to Roy. Ed wasn't sure when he was so confident in his resolutions, but he was _sure_. That's all that mattered to him right now.

Slowly, making sure Ed could push him away if needed, Roy lifted Ed's chin just a touch higher, and leaned down to kiss him. To his surprise, Ed didn't push him away but instead stood on his tip toes to be able to kiss Roy back. Smiling, they both pulled away.

"Merry Christmas, shrimp." Roy said quietly, laughing when Ed's expression changed quickly.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas, bastard."


End file.
